customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Krazar77
Kaiju Contest Currently, I'm only working on the nemesis for my kaiju. It's basically a mecha version of it, but with only the secondary color switched, replacing blue with tr. (or, in the case of the cockpit, lime) green. As such, I hope to also enter it in Zanywoop's Spring Mecha Contest. The kaiju itself resembles a hybrid of Tyrannosaur (which is why blue and orange are it's secondary colors; the printed armor shell from Splitter Beast looks extremely feather-like in my opinion) and horned lizard (a creature capable of spraying blood from it's eyes for defense), with a frill and acid blood added for variety. I'm still trying to think up a name, but my attempts at this can be found at your blog. I'm undecided on backstory, but I think genetic engineering will probably feature in it's origin. So, yeah, it's a frilled tyrannosaur that can spray acid from it's eyes. I'll make WIP pictures of it's nemesis soon, so you have a better idea of what it actually looks like. Suggestions for non-IfB head designs would be appreciated, but if I don't come up with any, I'll just use the blue Splitter Beast head, maybe with some orange spikes. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 15:53, April 17, 2014 (UTC) It's the nemesis I'm really proud of right now, but, when it comes to the main kaiju, I'm having difficulty making it look sufficiently organic, yet still giving it enough of a resemblance to the robotic version. I'm finally making some progress on the frill, and the three arms (one large one on the left for smashing and two small ones on the right for fine manipulation) are pretty much done, but the body is completely unfinished, and I'm still waiting for a parts order from LEGO's "Bricks and Pieces" service, so it's going to take a while for me to finish it. I'll try to upload the nemesis' pictures soon, though. If I have any time left once I've finished my entry, I'll try to make a banner for it too. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry that it's taking so long. I had to do some stuff yesterday, but the pictures of the nemesis will definitely be posted today, along with a shot of the main kaiju's head (I would like your advice on it when I've posted it). ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 10:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here are some previews of the nemesis. Your name suggestion helped a bit, and I think I'm going to go with the traditional dinosaur naming scheme (i.e. using the -saurus suffix). I'll upload pictures of the main kaiju later, as I've been working on it, and it's getting along nicely. For the actual entry blog post, I'll use a proper background, of course. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 16:12, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Kaiju Contest Nemesis ThePurpleDragonNinja 2.jpg Kaiju Contest Nemesis ThePurpleDragonNinja.jpg Kaiju Contest Nemesis ThePurpleDragonNinja 3.JPG 005.JPG Kaiju Contest Nemesis ThePurpleDragonNinja 6.JPG 007.JPG Not really, I was just doing a favour for an old user. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yup, I'm a big fan. Can't wait for the new one :) 00:21, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed your Gorosaurus creation. It's pretty good, actually, and I would like to know what the deviantart account written in the corner of the picture is, so I could see some more of your awesome old designs. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 16:50, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Almost. I'm still waiting for LEGO to ship the parts I need, but I managed to improve the foot design. They still look somewhat like cloven hooves due to the IfB claws, but due to the dew claw on the back it already looks a lot more like a theropod. It's current length is about 50 cm, which translates to 25 meters at minifig scale. The backstory I've written for it is about a paragraph or two long by now. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) My entry is coming along well. I'm waiting until I can go to the nearest LEGO store (which happens to be in the next country over) so I can get some of the Legends of Chima constraction sets because I need more of the small dual ball cup connector so I can get the armor plating for the legs right. That part of the MOC is really bothering me, and some parts of its left arm could be attached more elegantly too, so I'm trying to improve on that. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:48, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Just so that you know, the reason I'm so very very late with my entry (the MOCs were finished more than two weeks ago) is a combination of a heatwave and the lack of a proper background to photograph the MOCs against. I'll try to upload them tomorrow; the weather forecast say it will rain, so hopefully it will be a bit cooler and easier to work then. I hope you're okay with this. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 20:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'd wait until ChineseLegolas has built his nemesis, though. Anyway, I'm planning to get materials (a box that's at least 80 centimeters long and two kinds of paper) for a small photography studio* tomorrow, so I think I'll have the MOCs photographed and uploaded by the end of this week. I've also modified the nemesis slightly since you last saw it. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 14:21, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Mesan1.jpg Mesan4.JPG In the interest of proving that I'm not just trying to drag out the contest, here are some photos, which, while very blurry, should hopefully give you the. I've had to deal with a relative arriving today, and will have to deal with the preparations for a roadtrip, but I promise you that I will photograph and post my MOCs properly before I leave. I hope you're okay with this. If you are, could you please wait until I have made said blog post before stating that my entry is in or reviewing it? PS: as you can see in the first of the two photos, Mesan, as I've named him, is about 72 cm (2 feet 4 inches) long, and stands about 23 cm tall at the hip. EDIT: Just a progress update, but I've almost finished the background. In the interest of getting this finished as quickly as I can, I'm just going to leave it brown. All I'm really trying to achieve anyway is getting a uniform, uncluttered background. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 21:27, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I've taken the first batch of pictures, and now I'm just waiting for the camera's battery to load before I can take the second batch and finish the pictures of the entries (I've currently taken pictures of the nemesis and the nemesis and Mesan facing off, and I've taken all but two of the pictures featuring Mesan only). I'm going to upload the pictures with the (quite lengthy) backstory for both of them as soon as I can :). ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2014 (UTC)